


The Day Supergirl Died

by RedDevil6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDevil6/pseuds/RedDevil6
Summary: She never thought it would come to this. Never thought she'd do the things she'd done and become the way she is. She already thought she'd lost so much, but apparently not. Who would've thought this would be the straw that broke the camel's back?Life doesn't exactly offer happy endings on a silver platter, does it?THIS IS PURE ANGST. IT IS NOT A HAPPY ENDING. DON'T READ IF YOU'RE BOTHERED BY THE TAGS.Major character deaths, depression and suicide are heavy elements in the story. Please don't trigger yourself.





	The Day Supergirl Died

**Author's Note:**

> She never thought it would come to this. Never thought she'd do the things she'd done and become the way she is. She already thought she's lost so much, but apparently not. Who would've thought this would be the straw that broke the camel's back?  
> But life didn't exactly offer happy endings on a silver platter, did it? 
> 
> THIS IS PURE ANGST. IT IS NOT A HAPPY ENDING. DON'T READ IF YOU'RE BOTHERED BY THE TAGS.  
> Major character deaths, depression and suicide are heavy elements in the story. Please don't trigger yourself

 

 

> "Because in the end, when you lose someone, every candle, every prayer, is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing you have left is a hole in your heart where that someone used to be." -Unknown

 

There are three possible deaths for every individual. 

The first is the bodily kind, your organs start to shut down one by one until your heart is no longer able to sustain your body, you are then consigned to the grave. The second kind of death, is the death of the mind; a fully functioning body despite the irreversible loss of all functions of the brain. In either case, you cease to exist in the mortal realm and transcend into whatever lays beyond the veil (if we're lucky and life doesn't simply cease to exist and we're all set adrift into the vast emptiness of oblivion). The third kind of death is an emotional death, or an emotional numbness; a case in which apathy and detachment settle into you so deeply that nothing and no one seems to be able to get through.

 

Cadmus had taken the loss of the majority of their facilities rather harshly but to Lillian Luthor, the final betrayal was seeing her son's pride, the Lexosuit, donned by many of the D.E.O's agents and an altered version for Supergirl herself. She had realized in that moment that neither coercion nor persuasion were going to bring Lena to her side. She had been left with no other choice. 

When the call connected, Kara expected to hear the suave voice of her fiancée on the other end but alas, her hopes were dashed away when the cold, calculating voice of the Luthor matriarch sounded. Lillian had informed Kara, quite clinically, that she'd taken her beloved Lena.Kara had demanded to know what Lillian wanted but the blonde was in no position to make demands, as Lillian dutifully reminded. 

 

The super had been instructed to head out to the Cadmus facility up in the mountains, where Kara has swept Lena off her feet and whisked her away from Metallo's exploding core. Lillian Assured her that no harm would come to Lena if Supergirl made it within the ten minute time frame she'd been given, alone and without the kryptonite armor that was clearly Lena's redesign of Lex's warsuit.

 

Kara knew it was a trap but she would do nearly anything for Lena, and if that meant walking into Lillian Luthor's clutches then so be it. so without much preamble, she wrote her sister a note explaining where she had gone and why, told her sister she loved her and sped into her suit, pinning the note to the armor neatly laid out on the bed. With one last look at her apartment, Supergirl set out to her destination.

 

She made it with ample time to spare, a clear path had been dug among the ruins of the old base and Kara got the hint. It was too narrow for her to fly so she set out on foot deeper into the base, right into Lillian’s clutches.

Supergirl had just barely breached out of the narrow pathway into a large, underground atrium when the first shot rang out. In the split second it took Kara’s mind to register who was in in the room, it had already been too late. Jeremiah and Lena were both on their knees, with cyborg superman and Lillian Luthor stood behind them respectively.

In that split second, Lena had slumped forward, a pool a blood gathering beneath her, whilst Kara listened helplessly as the woman’s heartbeat stuttered to a stop.

 

Kara blinked trying to understand what had just happened but her mind stalled, stuck in shock and paralyzed in place.

“I’m sorry Kara” Jeremiah uttered just as hank Henshaw wrapped his cybernetic hands around his head. A sickening crack resonated in the empty space and he slumped forward as well, landing a few feet away from Lena.

 

It seemed like an eternity, Kara blankly staring at the smirking Luthor, until something within her simply snapped. She let out a brutish howl of grief and anger flared within her, trickling like molten lava into her bones. Before anyone had even realized Supergirl had moved, her hand had been embedded into Hank Henshaw’s chest. She pulled it out with a sickening squelch and let the cyborg’s beating heart drop to his feet.

 

Lillian looked on in utter horror as a blood spattered kryptonian slowly spun to face her. The look in her eyes more crazed than she’d ever witnessed. Lillian could see the apathy that Supergirl exuded, Henshaw dead at her feet didn’t seem to faze her. Kara arched onto Lillian, scenic blue eyes growing hotter and hotter, a telltale sign of the kryptonian’s heat vision readying to fire. The Luthor matriarch had tried to peddle backwards, not expecting this reaction from the mild mannered alien but had tripped over her executed daughter’s discarded heel and tumbled to the ground.

The empty atrium seemed to mock her; she expected the kryptonian to wail and cry, she never expected to get proven right about aliens, her victory tasting bitter in her mouth.

 

Lillian scrambled for her kryptonite gun but before she could get a grip on the weapon, Kara had backhanded it away. With her only salvation out of reach, Lillian tried to reason with the advancing alien now that it was her only choice.

“you don’t want to do this Supergirl, imagine what Lena would have thought” Lillian admonished, yet the mention of her dead fiancée’s name made Kara stall for a second, only for a sneer to adorn her lips. She raised her foot and kicked Lillian in the chest. The resounding crack of ribs could have felt cathartic for Kara, had she not been in an angry haze.

Lillian Luthor spluttered out, flecks of blood coating her lips and chin. Her final wheezes vaguely resembled speech but Kara couldn’t care less. The kryptonian spun and walked away, finding a decent spot and began to dig with her bare hands.

 

 

Two hours later finds the kryptonian in Lena’s penthouse staring at one of their pictures hanging on the wall, a waterproof backpack hung limply from her shoulder. She hadn’t packed any of her stuff; she simply stuffed it with Lena’s favorite fleecy blanket (the one they cuddled under during most winter nights), her favorite novel (that one that with the bindings coming undone and the dog-eared  pages full of annotations), the camera they took with them on vacation and the crystal key to the fortress of Sanctuary (the one Alura and Zor-El had hastily put into her pod that she’d only discovered thanks to Lena taking her pod apart).

 

By the time Alex had found the note and made it to the mountain base with a D.E.O contingent, Kara had been long gone. They had only found what remains of Hank Henshaw and Lillian Luthor and a few feet away, Lena and Jeremiah’s graves.

Alex had dropped to her knees between the graves, reading the inscriptions that Kara had left there;

**_“Here lies Jeremiah Danvers                                       “Here Lies Lena Luthor_ **   
**_A husband, A father, A patriot                                   Beloved Fiancée, Philanthropist, Engineer_ **   
**_He died protecting his family”                                    She died a Hero”_ **

 

* * *

 

 

A kryptonian under a yellow sun is destined to live forever. That’s what Kara had come to realize after three hundred years of self-imposed exile to the fortress of Sanctuary under the Atlantic ocean. By now, she realized, that everyone she had ever known would have died, except for J’onn and Kal-El maybe. Their faces nothing but a memory in her past. Kara doubted anyone remembered who she had been, she didn’t even remember.

Her exile to the Atlantic, a voluntary punishment, had grown too daunting to endure; it made her stint in the phantom zone feel like one of those vacations she’d gone on many eons ago. Deep within she knew life was no longer worth living, it seemed pointless to agonize over things so far away in the past that dates and names had begun to fade from her mind. Yet one name, one face, one smile, remained ever present in her mind. Her beloved Lena. That’s how Kara came to stand in the reactor room in the Sanctuary’s bowels. The unshielded gold kryptonite of the reactor core gleamed prettily as Kara drew closer, she could feel her powers beginning to drain away until the weight of gravity pulled her feet squarely to the ground.

With a resolved sigh Kara armed the security systems and locked the main bay from the rest of the fortress then initiated the depowering sequence. The main doors slowly creaked open and the salty ocean water came to flood the bay, Kara drifting forward into the deep dark waters of the Atlantic.

Once she was afloat outside, the doors hissed closed and slowly yet surely, the fortress powered down. Kara had been left to set adrift in the ocean, she did not deem herself worthy of being set off to rejoin Rao’s light. She only hoped that Lena would have rejoined Alura and Zor-El and that she would forgive her someday.

 And so, Kara Zor-El had let herself wither away in uncharted waters as she sunk, a lifeless husk to the ocean floor.

 

> "Death is nothing, but to live defeated and inglorious is to die daily." - Napoleon Bonaparte

_**THE END** _


End file.
